Naranja
by Samanta Black
Summary: Roxanne Weasley odia el color naranja por muchas razones, pero sobre todo porque es el color que la diferencia del resto de su ro después de un accidente con una bludger loca y la ayuda de un chico muy especial, se dará cuenta que tal vez el color naranja no es tan malo. Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero "Roxanne Weasley" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero "Roxanne Weasley" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**Naranja**

_por Samanta Black._

Roxanne Weasley siempre ha odiado el color naranja. Puede que se deba al hecho que desde pequeña ha tenido que dormir en la antigua habitación de su tío Ron, que es totalmente naranja, o a que nunca le gustaron las zanahorias pero siempre la obligaban a comérselas. Pero muy dentro de ella, sabe que la principal razón para odiar ese color, se debe al hecho de que es el naranja el color que distingue a su familia, los Weasley.

Aunque sabe que no es exactamente "naranja" sino más bien pelirrojo el color de la cabellera de todos sus primos, tíos, abuelos y hasta parientes lejanos, ella no puede evitar asociarlo con ese color. Y lo odia, porque así como el naranja distingue a los Weasley del resto del mundo mágico, también la distingue de ella y su hermoso cabello color negro.

Aunque exagera, porque sabe que su prima Victoire, así como la mayoría de sus tías, a excepción de tía Ginny, tampoco son "anaranjadas", ella no puede evitar sentir que desentona con la familia cada vez que va a visitar a sus abuelos a la Madriguera. Porque tiene el cabello negro como el carbón y la piel blanca, con algunas pecas en la nariz, pero nada comparado a los demás miembros de su familia y, en lugar de llevar los ojos azules de su abuelo o los marrones claro de su abuela, sus ojos son oscuros, _demasiado _oscuros.

En realidad, lo único que siente que verdaderamente comparte con su familia paterna es la pasión por el Quidditch. El Quidditch, y como toda buena hija de George Weasley, las bromas. Es por eso que en su segundo año se ha propuesto conseguir, como sea, el puesto vacante para golpeador del equipo de Gryffindor.

Es de noche y Roxanne sabe que debe ser ilegal usar el campo de Quidditch a esas horas, pero las reglas no es algo que le importe demasiado, por lo que no duda en tomar su escoba y practicar un rato antes de las pruebas del día siguiente.

Cuando pisa el campo de Quidditch, se olvida de todos los problemas que podría llegar a tener una niña de 12 años y con bate en mano monta en su escoba derecho a la oscuridad de los cielos. Practica un rato con unas manzanas que ha pedido en las cocinas antes de dirigirse allí, tal y como lo hacía en la Madriguera, antes de sentirse lo suficientemente segura como para practicar con bludgers de verdad.

En ese momento, cuando suelta las correas de la bludger aprisionada en una caja que contiene un equipo de Quidditch completo y ha sacado de Merlín sabe dónde, es cuando alguien más decide entrenar en el campo del colegio Hogwarts. Y la bludger, al notar una nueva presencia, decide dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia su nuevo objetivo, que parece estar menos distraído de lo que aparenta, ya que es capaz de esquivar la bludger rápidamente.

Héctor Bale ve pasar la pelota de hierro a tan solo unos centímetros de su cara antes de que se pierda en la oscuridad. Confundido, dirige su vista a la niña frente a él que viste una túnica de Gryffindor y trae un bate en sus manos y entonces su mirada refleja una mezcla de incredulidad y curiosidad.

—¿Me lo prestas? —le pregunta mientras mira a su alrededor, cuidando que la bludger no vuelva a sorprenderlo. Roxanne le da el bate rápidamente, justo a tiempo para ver como la bludger regresa hacia ellos. Héctor le hace una seña a Roxanne para que se aleje de la caja y con un movimiento brusco, digno del actual mejor golpeador de Hogwarts, consigue meter la pelota de hierro dentro de ella. Suelta el bate en el césped húmedo por la lluvia de esa mañana y corre a encerrar la bludger en la caja antes de que vuelva a escaparse.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Lo… lo siento. No…no te había visto. Yo…el bate…bludger. Si te hubiera visto, tal vez… No quise… No fue mi intención…—dice Roxanne tratando de disculparse mientras un sonrojo se extiende por sus mejillas. No sabe porque se encuentra tan nerviosa, porque ella no es de las que se ponen nerviosas con facilidad, pero decide atribuírselo a que ha estado a punto de matar al mejor amigo del capitán de Gryffindor con una bludger de quien sabe cuántas toneladas.

—Ey, ey, relájate, pecosa. Estoy bien, ¿lo ves? —se apresura a responder el chico, sonriéndole, en parte para tratar de tranquilizarla y en parte para no estallar en carcajadas ante la actitud de la niña frente a él. Y a cualquiera le entraría ganas de reír si viera a Roxanne Weasley en ese momento, sonrojada hasta la raíz de su cabello, balbuceando disculpas que ni ella misma entiende—Pero debes ser consciente de lo peligroso que es jugar con bludgers a mitad de la noche. En un estadio mal iluminado es casi imposible percibir la pelota a más de unos metros de distancia y si te agarraba desprevenida podría haberte sido fatal, eh…

—Roxanne—completa la niña—Roxanne Weasley.

—Héctor Bale—se presenta el adolescente con una brillante sonrisa. Roxanne, aunque pareciera imposible, se sonroja aún más, hasta que Héctor agrega—Así que una Weasley morocha ¿eh? Eso no es algo que se vea todos los días.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Roxanne cambia su tímida sonrisa por un ceño fruncido, porque odia, realmente odia, que le recuerden lo diferente que es a su familia. No es la primera vez que le dicen algo como eso, ya que sus primeras semanas en Hogwarts habían estado llenas de comentarios de ese tipo, pero eso no evita que se enfade ante las palabras del muchacho. Quiere agregar algún comentario sarcástico, pero Roxanne sabe que cuando se enfada la voz le falla y no quiere seguir haciendo el ridículo, por lo que decide que ya ha tenido suficiente entrenamiento por un día y agarrando su escoba se dispone a alejarse de allí lo más rápido que pueda.

—Hey, espera—le dice Héctor tomándola del brazo. Roxanne intenta librarse, pero sabe que es inútil luchar contra un corpulento muchacho de 17 años—¿Dije algo malo?

Roxanne lo mira, como pidiéndole que por favor la suelte y la deje en paz, pero cuando Héctor cumple su pedido, ella responde en voz baja, en un susurro casi imperceptible:

—Es solo que…no me gusta que me recuerden que soy tan diferente a mi familia.

Héctor se sorprende por esa aclaración, pero muy seguro de sí mismo, le dice:

—No creo que haya nada de malo en ser diferente, Roxanne. Eso es…eso es lo que nos hace especiales ¿no?

Roxanne lo mira incrédula, porque para ella, como para el resto de Hogwarts, no es ningún secreto que Héctor Bale es el bromista y gamberro por excelencia de Gryffindor. Escucharlo decir algo tan "profundo" parece no sorprenderle solo a ella, porque él rápidamente agrega:

—Solo no le digas a nadie que dije eso ¿sí? Imagínate lo que pensara la gente si se entera que me dedico a darle consejos cursis a niñitas pecosas.

Roxanne Weasley ríe, primero despacio y cuando Héctor se le suma, a carcajadas, antes de comprender que le ha llamado "pecosa". Entonces lo golpea suavemente, en el estómago, porque aún es demasiado petiza como para llegar a su hombro sin tener que estirarse demasiado. Cuando Héctor la mira sorprendido, preguntándole porque ha hecho eso, ella responde con diversión:

—No vuelvas a llamarme pecosa, Bale, porque si no sufrirás la ira Weasley.

Y vuelve a reír, esta vez más fuerte que antes, mientras Héctor no duda en sumarse a ella. Y así, de una bludger en fuga, una charla sentimental y unas cuantas carcajadas, es que surge una eterna amistad entre la pequeña Roxanne Weasley y el gamberro Héctor Bale.

* * *

Es su primer partido con las Arpías de Holyhead, y aunque no lo demuestre, Roxanne está nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa. Los minutos en el vestuario se le hacen horas y no puede parar de dar vueltas de aquí para allá, hasta que la capitana, Emily Pucey, le dice que hay alguien esperándola afuera.

Roxanne sale, preguntándose a quien se le ocurre buscarla minutos antes del partido, cuando la cabellera castaña de Héctor Bale aparece frente a ella. Roxanne trata de sonreír ante la visión de su mejor amigo, pero las risas de este le indican que su cara trae más una mueca que una sonrisa.

—Tranquilízate, Rox—le dice sin dejar de sonreír—Te irá de maravilla.

—¿Solo viniste a decirme esto? —pregunta Roxanne, entre aliviada por su presencia y nerviosa por el ruido que se escucha desde las gradas, haciendo que su tono saliera un poco más brusco de lo que pretendía.

—Siempre tan simpática, Weasley—le responde él sarcásticamente. Roxanne logra componer una pequeña sonrisa ante su comentario, por lo que Héctor agrega—: Solo vine a desearte buena suerte y a darte un obsequio.

—¿Un obsequio?—pregunta Roxanne, intrigada. Héctor asiente y saca de su túnica un pequeño pedazo de tela naranja. Toma la mano de Roxanne entre las suyas y mientras ata la tela a su muñeca, explica:

—La use en mi primer partido con los Cannons, aquel en el que ganamos por primera vez con una diferencia de 300 puntos en quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Es, o mejor dicho, era mi amuleto de la suerte, pero ahora es tuyo.

Roxanne mira, emocionada por las palabras de su amigo, la gastada pulsera que ahora adorna su muñeca izquierda. En ella aún pueden leerse las palabras "Chudley Cannons" y Roxanne no puede evitar sonreír. Con un atisbo de lágrimas en los ojos, abraza fuertemente a Héctor, mientras le susurra un "gracias" al oído. Él le responde que no tiene nada que agradecer, antes de que la capitana vuelva a llamarla, esta vez para salir al campo.

Roxanne corre a buscar su bate y su escoba, pero cuando vuelve a salir, Héctor ya no está allí. Roxanne no se preocupa por ello, porque sabe que posiblemente esté en las gradas junto con sus primos y tíos que han venido a verla, apostando con James o Fred sobre cuantos tantos lograrán meter las Arpías antes de que la snitch sea atrapada.

Cuando sube a su escoba para dar la vuelta al campo previa al partido, comprende que ya no odia tanto al naranja como lo hacía de niña. Porque el naranja le permite identificar a su familia, que la apoya desde las gradas y grita como loca cuando escuchan su nombre resonar en el campo. Porque el naranja es el color de las puestas de sol que disfrutaba junto a Héctor en el bosque cerca de la Madriguera y el color del glaseado de las galletas que la abuela Molly le enviaba cada Navidad. Porque el naranja es el color de su nuevo amuleto de la suerte, aquel que está atado a su muñeca y que había sido tan especial para su antiguo propietario, tan especial como ella se sentía ese momento.

Pero sabe que por muchas cosas buenas que represente el color naranja, jamás va a ser su color favorito. Porque su color favorito es el verde, el verde del césped del campo de Quidditch de Hogwarts, el verde de su uniforme de las Arpías de Holyhead y sobre todo, el verde de los ojos de Héctor Bale, su mejor amigo.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un one-shot con Roxanne Weasley, hija de George y Angelina, como protagonista. Creo que esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre ella, al menos algo tan largo, pero debo decir que me ha encantado hacerlo._

_En mi canon mental, como explique en el fic, Roxanne tiene muchas diferencias físicas con los Weasley, pero en cuanto a personalidad tiene muchísimas similitudes con sus padres, principalmente con George. Roxanne tiene la misma edad que Victoire (dos años menos que Teddy) y Fred es su hermano mellizo, que va a Ravenclaw junto con Vic, y ambos son totalmente opuestos._

_Héctor Bale es un OC mío, y tiene unos cinco años más que Rox. Héctor es golpeador estrella del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, y una vez graduado juega en la misma posición, una temporada con los Chudley Cannons y después es contratado por los Puddlemere United. Y como ha quedado demostrado en el fic, a pesar de su diferencia de edad, es el mejor amigo de Roxanne._

_Bueno, creo que me he extendido demasiado con la nota de autor, así que solo me queda preguntar ¿les ha gustado?_

_¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios mediante un review!_

_Hasta la próxima,_

_Sam._


End file.
